Opposite Pokémon
by Death the writer
Summary: When our hero's and their Pokemon get sucked into another world and are meet by a Pokemon who is the complete Opposite to what they know! What will happen? Find out here!


Opposite Pokémon

It was starting off as a normal day, ash was off training, Iris was helping the Pokémon gather berry's and Cilan was making breakfast with the help of his beloved Pansage.  
When everyone was back at the campsite, it all started, the wind began to pick up, clouds rolled into the sky, and out of nowhere a portal opened, dragging all of our hero's in, and taking them to the opposite dimension, and then, to our young hero's…everything…went black.

Ash began to awaken, he slowly sat up, and looked around, everything was destroyed, everything looked like that of a zombie movie setting, Ash stood up, he saw Iris and Cilan looking about, Axew was sitting on top of Iris's head, and Pansage and Pikachu were up in a tree looking around, trying to find something, but they saw nothing, but rubble of buildings and the dead trees and grass of the forest.

Ash walked over to them and stood in the middle, "what…..happened here?" he asked, looking down at the city, o what was left of it anyway.  
Pansage jumped down from the tree and ran over to Cilan, who picked him up," Pan Pansage…?" He said, Cilan looked at the grass monkey  
"I don't know Pansage"  
Iris spoke up, "Do you think it has to do with that portal? Do you think it took us somewhere else?"  
Cilan looked at her, "that's possible, but we should take a look around before we jump to conclusions" The other two nodded, and with everyone ready to go, the started walking down the hill and into the city.

While walking down the hill, they heard something in the bush's move, they stopped, and watched the bush, out of it came a bright light, it blinded our hero's.  
When the light went away, they opened their eyes and looked around, everything was fixed, everything was in one piece like it was before the portal opened, they looked at each other and then started running to the city, when they got there, what they saw next, they were not expecting, they were back in Striaton, and were standing in front of the Striaton gym, but, on the front of it was a sign, saying that because the leaders were dead, it had been forever closed.

Cilan and Pansage looked up at the sign, both with a look of horror on their face's  
"what?!" Cilan said," but, none of us are dead!"  
Out of one of the boarded up windows came a very strong and fast, bullet seed, the hero's ran out of the way of the attack, and Pansage attacked back with his own bullet seed, the one who attacked jumped thought the window, landing in front of the hero's.

It was a Pansage, but it was different, it was more violent than most, and didn't have that kind caring nature that other Pansage's had, it had a cold look in its eye, and look of determination on its face, this Pansage was different, and in more was then it seemed.  
"What are you doing here!? Can't you read? The gym's forever closed!" The Pansage said, shocking the hero's. The new found Pansage looked at the hero's sizing them, and their Pokémon up, its eyes stopped on Cilan and his eyes softened, but only for a second before going back to being cold and filled with hate.

Cilan saw this but kept quiet for now. Ash was the first one to get his voice back.  
"Did he just talk!? And….and what the hell is with you!? Just attacking like that! We didn't do anything to you!" Ash said, or more like yelled at the new Pansage.  
The Pansage looked at Ash.  
"Shut it! This is my home! Go away before I make you leave!" It said, its voice filled with anger  
"You stayed here? Even after it closed?" Iris asked, getting her voice back as well.  
"Yeah, so what if I did? After the leaders died no one came around, so it was fine to stay in, just because the leaders were killed, doesn't mean I'm not allowed to stay in the one place I could call home!" The Pansage told her, now fully facing Iris.  
"I know I don't have the right to know, but what killed the Leaders? And what were their names?" She asked, never once losing the friend tone to her voice.  
Ash and Cilan were impressed that she was staying so calm, they kept looking in between her and the Pansage.  
"If you really must know, Chili, Cress and Cilan, Chili and Cress were killed by their partner Pokémon Pansear and Panpour, and then Cilan committed suicide, and I'm guessing your next question is how the Pansear and Panpour killed them, so I'll tell you so you don't have to ask. It happened at night, about three years ago, Pansear made the air in Chili's room so hot, that he ended up not being able to breath and died from the lack of air, and Panpour made a bubble of water and put it over Cress' head, making him drown soon after, leaving only me and Cilan. Then two years later Cilan gave up living and took his own life" The Pansage said

Cilan looked at the Pansage, so did Cilan's Pansage, they both looked shocked at such a story, Ash and Iris were looking at the two of them.  
The other Pansage looked at Cilan and blinked, then turned to start walking.  
"You came though the portal didn't you?" He asked  
The three only nodded  
"then follow me, you need to be careful here, mostly the green haired one, you look a lot like Cilan, you need to be careful, if Pansear and Panpour see you, you'll be at risk" Pansage started walking, our hero's followed, taking in how different this place was to the one they had once been in, and the one Cilan and Pansage called home. 

They walked into the forest and out of sight from everyone else on the streets, while they were walking, they found two other people, one with red hair, sticking up like a flame, and the other with blue hair, waving over his eye like a river, they were none other than Cilan's brother's, Chili and Cress.  
The seven of them only looked at each other ( the six being Cilan, Chili, Cress, Iris, Ash, Pansage, The Pansage, Axew and Pikachu went in the Poke balls, yes, this was getting to creepy, so even Pikachu went in his ball)  
While the humans went on talking to each other, The Pansage was thinking to himself  
' The leaders of the other world are still alive….." He looked up to them without noticing what he was doing, 'Their Pokémon are lucky, luckier than me….." he looked up at the sky, "Cilan….why?" he said the last bit out loud without knowing.  
Before he knew what was happening, he looked down again to see the others looking at him, The Pansage blinked.  
"What?" He asked, the others just smiled at him, having filled chili and Cress in with what happened and why this Pansage was different, they didn't answer, but then Chili said this  
" the last bit…you said it out loud" Chili smirked," you miss your partner, you may act all big and scary and tough, but your just like the others!" He teased  
The Pansage, getting mad at Chili, hit him in the face with bullet seed, but it wasn't that strong, just strong enough to make him fall over.  
"You should know better than to tease a Pokémon, you have a Pansear after all" The Pansage said  
Chili sat up on the ground rubbing his head, he was mumbling something, but you couldn't hear what.  
Everyone else was laughing at what just happened, and even The Pansage was smiling a bit, everyone thought it would be a good idea to stop where they were and talk about a way to get back to their world.

After a while of thinking, they had nothing, so they stood up and continued walking, not long after they started walking, they were attacked. Attacked by a flame thrower and water gun, both at a very high speed, our hero's and Co., just had time to move before they got hit.  
After the smoke and dust cleared up, they saw a Pansear and Panpour standing in front of them, though, Like The Pansage, they were different, they had an evil look in their eyes.  
The Pansage stood up and looked at them, Cilan and the others looked up at them as well, Chili and Cress were slightly scared to say the least, but do you blame them for what Cilan had told them.

The Pansear and The Panpour looked at everyone, they attacked again, without saying anything.  
The Pansage and Cilan's Pansage attacked back, after a long heated battle between the four, The Pansear and The Panpour, ran off. Leaving our hero's and Co. alone again, The Pansage looked back at the others.  
" we need to move, they now know that all three of you are here, and they'll be back to finish the job, they'll make it that your world doesn't have Striaton gym leaders as well, they'll stop at nothing. Until your dead."  
Chili looked at The Pansage.  
" You really are different"  
"yes. I am. Do you have a problem with that or are you happy to follow like a good little boy?" The Pansage asked, smirking a bit.  
Chili got mad at this and you could tell with how his face became red.  
" I AM NOT A LITTLE BOY!".

(( And this is where it ends for now, don't worry, there will be more  
Best wishes.  
Pansagecilan.))


End file.
